


teenage dream

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prom, Slow Dancing, side Peter/MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Peter Parker needs a couple of volunteers to set up for prom. Steve generously volunteers his time, along with Tony's in the process.





	teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts folder for quite some time. Essentially, this ignores the whole Peter Parker turning to dust thing. Just pretend they got everyone back, no one died and all is well with the world. 
> 
> Enjoy this sweet, short story about Peter Parker trying to ask a girl to prom and Steve and Tony being completely baffled by the entire prom thing. 
> 
> Best,  
> Cap

“I’m not his father,” Tony muttered, resting his elbows on the kitchen counter. Steve nodded knowingly in the corner of his eye, that familiar smile in place. If asked, Tony would say he hated it. The lift in the corner that said he was only agreeing to placate Tony. The fond gleam in his eye that Tony had grown rather attached to. Yet again, if asked, he would say, “Stop it. I’m not.”

His gaze returned to the living room where his television had been commandeered by a group of teenagers. He was ashamed to say that he knew most of their names at this point. He poured a bag of tortilla chips into a bowl, crunching one grumpily. “S’my house.”

“He knows that,” Steve said, stretching out over the counter, smile widening. There it was again and Tony’s face warmed in response. “He just likes spending time here.”

“I don’t see why,” he replied with a sigh. “I spend all my time in the lab these days.” He spared Steve a glance as he stole a few chips for himself. Finally, Tony remembered why Steve had come over in the first place. “I’m sorry about this. I know you wanted to come over and watch Star Wars and the Teen Brigade took over.”

“It’s okay.” He shrugged, turning to rest his back against the counter. A teasing glint in his eye, “I don’t want to interrupt quality time between you and your son.”

Tony threw a chip at him and slumped down over the counter. He watched as one of the kids, MJ, tossed her head back and laughed at something Peter had said. He smiled despite himself, watching as Peter blushed in response. “I never really got to be a kid, you know?” Steve looked to him. “When I was their age, I was going to MIT. Then I lost my parents.”

Steve stiffened and Tony cringed inwardly. He’d forgiven Steve. Sure, they still had some things to work out but, he’d forgiven him. He’d said the words out loud. Even so, Steve still tensed every time Tony mentioned their fight or his parents in any way. A stiffness in his bones he could never quite shake.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. My mother died when I was young, too. About the same age.”

Nodding, Tony tapped his fingers along the bowl. "Well, I’m glad his biggest problem is worrying about a math test or asking some girl to a dance.”

“And his extracurriculars.”

The corner of Tony’s mouth curled up. “And his extracurriculars. The kid should be at home studying but, if I try to keep him there, he always finds a way out. Sneaky little gremlin.”

“You would’ve been the same way,” Steve said fondly and Tony stuck his tongue out as he picked up the bowl of chips and salsa, heading into the living room.

“Doesn’t make him any less annoying,” Tony called out.

+

As established, Tony wasn’t Peter’s dad.

He’d made that clear when Peter’s classmates asked questions the first time he dropped the kid off at school. He’d made it clear when Ned sometimes referred to him as Iron Dad. He’d made it clear when Peter asked him if he’d teach him how to drive. That last one was a “no” that became a “yes” after seeing how May Parker drove. Sure, sometimes Tony helped out because he was turning over a new leaf and the kid reminded him of himself (not that he’d ever repeat that.

But he was not responsible for volunteering at Midtown Science.

So, why the hell was he here?

Peter pulled off his seatbelt, beaming at Tony and Steve from the backseat before he climbed out. “Thanks so much for doing this, Mr. Stark. And – and Mr. Rogers.”

Tony snorted as Steve replied, “You can just call me Steve, son.”

Peter nodded as he hurried off for the doors. Even so, Tony knew he refuse to call Steve anything else. He moved around to stand next to Steve as they looked out across the empty parking lot. It was strange being at a high school on a Saturday.

“I don’t know why the kid thinks I’ll be of any use here,” Tony said and Steve bumped his shoulder.

“You’re smart. You can help with lots of things.” He closed the car door and started towards the doors, his arm brushing Tony’s and sending a confusing warmth through his body. “But, that’s not why he asked you and you know it.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see anyone else’s parents here?”

Tony bristled. “I’m not his parent.”

“I know that but, do you see anyone else’s parents here?” Tony sighed, shaking his head. “Exactly. You see him during training and meetings and you check in from time to time, but you put this distance between the two of you and stay out of his personal life. This is his way of inviting you in; of showing you his friends and his school.”

“I’ve toured Midtown Science before. I donate here.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve pushed his sunglasses into his hair as they stood in the dimly lit foyer. “He’s showing you another part of his life, Tony. So, just smile and take one of his papers for the fridge,” he said, holding the gym door open for Tony.

Sighing, Tony walked inside.

 

 

While Peter, true to Steve’s word, walked Tony through the halls and showed him his classes, Steve got saddled with the work. Peter introduced Steve to his friends and Ned immediately walked Steve over to the painting station. There, Steve met a young girl that Peter briefly mentioned earlier. He held out a hand to introduce himself properly.

“I’m Steve Rogers,” he said with a smile. She eyed him warily and took it. It was a good, firm shake and Steve was inwardly impressed.

“You’re the other dad, huh?” she asked and Steve blushed.

“No, no, I’m just – no. We’re not – no,” he finished, a little flustered.

Shrugging, she returned to her work. “It’s cool. I’ve got two moms.” Steve’s blush darkened but she paid him no attention. “I’m Michelle, but everyone calls me MJ.”

“Nice to meet you. Peter talked about you,” he said and, if he wasn’t mistaken, she almost smiled. Steve filed that away as he studied the painting station. “So, I know why I’m here,” he said, rolling his sleeves up. “Peter saw me drawing once and decided to put me to use. Why are you here?”

The corner of her mouth quirked. “I draw sometimes. Not a lot. Mostly just for laughs.” She held her brush like she knew what she was doing and Steve gathered that this was more of that new generational thing where youths downplayed everything, including things they were passionate about.

“Can I see sometime?” She looked to him in surprise. “If that’s okay?” he added, holding the brush closer to his chest.

“Sure,” she says slowly, quietly adding, “Captain America wants to see my sketchbook.”

Hiding a smile, Steve picked up the palate and got to work. It was simple work: just painting the school’s name and banners for the concessions stand and the stage. Mainly to maintain the allure that this was still an event for school and not a venue for hooking up in public. To tell the truth, Steve was still a little confused about the whole thing. He hadn’t had a prom, not that anyone would have asked him, of course. The way Peter was actin, this was a huge deal. He’d spent the past few months trying to muster the courage to ask Jasmine Marquez to the dance. It was all he could talk about and, in comparison, Steve supposed he’d personally never been all that crazy about girls in school either.

They painted quietly for a while and, as he suspected, MJ knew her way around a paintbrush. She’d grown comfortable enough around him that she moved with certainty and less hesitation. Steve worked beside her and they had all the signs made in only a few hours. MJ started working on a little flourish on the bottom of one of the banners. A highly detailed flower in red and black.

“Those the school colors?” Steve asked teasingly and she shrugged.

“Should be. Just adding my own touch.”

Steve started the clean-up, gathering the brushes. “Didn’t take you for the volunteering type,” he said. He took a sip from his bottle of water. “Peter says you’re more of a solo act.”

She brushed it off a little too quickly. “Sometimes.” A pause as she set the brush down and pushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. “I used to get made fun of. You know, because of my moms so, I got used to being on my own.”

“I’m sorry. I’m glad you have Peter as a friend.”

Nodding, she fiddled with the brush for a minute. “I tried to get them to do away with the queen and king thing. Leaves a lot of people out that don’t conform to heteronormative relationships, you know?”

Steve blinked, nodding slowly. Then he shook his head with a nervous smile. “I’m sorry. I have vague ideas about what a lot of this means, but I don’t really understand it. King and queen?”’

She actually spared a small smile. “You’re cool. You just need to watch a few movies.”

+

Tony met up with him on his way back to the car. Covered in paint, stubborn flecks on his hands as he opened Tony’s door and headed around to the passenger’s seat. Tony offered the same baffled smile he always wore when Steve did little things like that or pulling out his chair at dinner. They climbed inside to wait for Peter.

“Did you have a good day at school?

“I did, actually,” he said. “MJ is pretty sharp. She gave me a list of movies to watch.”

“What kind?” Tony asked and Steve smiled.

When he’d been on a quest to watch all the movies people had recommended for him, Tony had made it a personal mission to show Steve as many as he could. It seemed like it had been ages since he’d sat on the couch next to Tony and watched every Star Trek film in existence.

“Prom movies. Carrie, Never Been Kissed, Saved, and Drive Me Crazy.” As he read them off Tony shook his head.

“Carrie’s an interesting choice but, aside from that, you’re in for a night of teen movies. You really up for that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Kids have changed since you were one, babe,” he replied, missing the light dusting of pink across Steve’s nose. “But, we’ll see what we can find.” Translation: I can find all of them and I will find the time to watch them with you.

“Where’d you guys go?” Steve asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course, the kid’s an AV nerd so he showed me their little hobbit hole. I helped fix up the projector for the crowning ceremony.” He shifted a little in his seat, pulling something out of his pocket.

He handed Steve a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, Steve laughed softly. “You realize I was kidding earlier?”

He handed Peter’s calculus test back to Tony. “The kid’s really smart,” Tony replied pointedly avoiding Steve’s gaze. “I just thought, well – I’ll shut up.”

“No, what were you going to say?”

Sighing, Tony pushed his sunglasses into his hair. “My dad never put any of my work on the fridge. And I helped him prepare for this thing so, it’s more for me anyway. Besides, he eats half the food in the fridge anyway, so he’ll see it.”

Warming, Steve leaned back against the headrest with a grin. “Half?”

“Yeah, you eat the other.” He turned to face Steve, a fondness in his eyes that gave Steve pause. “I’m being eaten out of house and home by two people who don’t even live with me.” The back door opened and Peter slid inside. “You’re going with me to the grocery store, kid.”

Peter nodded, his face red and Steve turned to look at him. “What happened?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He was focused on something outside the car and Steve followed his line of sight to find a girl waving at the car.

Steve returned to Peter, a knowing smile on his face. “Jasmine?”

“Be cool, be cool," Peter said, waving back. She went back inside the school and Peter deflated. “She’s going to be there. At prom.”

“Well, she’s head of the prom planning committee. Seems like a safe bet, sport,” Tony said, starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

+

Tony stretched out beside Steve on the couch, resting his back against Steve’s arm. Were he to shift, just a little, he’d get Tony’s back against his chest. The thought brought an embarrassing warmth to Steve’s cheeks and he focused on the screen. They’d watched Carrie at the start and Steve had a few questions as to why MJ had told him to start with that one out of all films. Still, it was a great horror movie. After that, they’d watched Drive Me Crazy and Steve finally understood what Tony meant about teenagers having changed since he was one. Then they’d moved on to Saved, which was fun, but not exactly what Steve had expected.

Now, they were watching Never Been Kissed and Tony was eating popcorn beside him. “You know, I never went to prom,” he offered.

“You didn’t?” After three films, Steve had gotten the impression that prom was the most important thing to all teenagers that ever existed ever. It seemed crazy that Tony wouldn’t have gone.

“I was twelve, Steve,” he said with a laugh. “Not exactly my scene.”

Steve nodded in consideration. “It was a still a fairly new thing when I was in school. And it’s not like anyone would have asked me,” he added quietly.

Tony picked through his popcorn, lashes fanning out over his cheeks. Peter shuffled in, running a nervous hand over his head. “Hi, Mr. Stark and Mr. – Mr. Steve,” he stuttered and Steve sighed fondly. “So, listen, I kinda – well, Jasmine was freaking out because we need chaperones and we need at least twelve and we had eleven but then Ned’s mom dropped out and May has to work. So, I thought maybe you two could...you know?”

“Find you two chaperones?” Tony asked and Steve stifled a laugh. Tony looked to him and then back at Peter in horror. “Wait, wait, you want us to _be_ the chaperones? I don’t know anything about kids.”

“We’re just tiny yous,” Peter replied. “You just have to make sure no one spikes the punch or slides into home base in one of the corners. It’ll be easy!”

“Kid, I’m not your guy.”

Steve feels an idea take hold and he forces himself to voice it before his nerves get the best of him. “We should go.”

Peter brightened as Tony looked to him as though Steve had betrayed him. “Steve, you can’t be serious.”

“I’m very serious.” He dusted off his hands on his jeans and turned to face Tony head on. “Will you go to prom with me?”

Tony’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly, his nose wrinkling as his mouth moved wordlessly for a few seconds. Then he sighed, covering his face. “I guess.”

“Not the best response,” Peter chimed in.

Steve shrugged, “It’s the best I’m gonna get.”

+

Peter rented a tux but Tony deemed it unfit for human eyes. He bought the kid a tux and explained it away with “Someday, you’ll get drafted to one of my galas and you’ll need something to wear”. Steve graciously stifled his comment about Tony getting ahead of himself as he watched him hand the kid some cufflinks.

“You clean up nice, kiddo,” Steve said and Peter beamed at him. May pulled him into a hug, straightening his hair before she snapped a few pictures. As she ran off to get ready for work, Ned appeared in his own tux. “You look great, son.”

“Thanks, Captain Rogers,” he said, rather awestruck and Steve sighed. He officially gave up on trying to get either of them to call him Steve.

Tony pet his shoulder as Peter and Ned headed for the limo outside. They were riding ahead with MJ and a friend Steve hadn’t met, betty Brant. It was pretty pricey but even the kids didn’t know how much the limo service had cost because Tony paid for half of it.

Now, Steve pulled a plastic contained around his front and handed it to Tony. “I wasn’t sure if – if we still did this part since you’re not a girl but, I thought, you know, just in case?”

“A corsage? Steve,” Tony began, blushing. Laughing, he took it in hand and slid it over his wrist. He graced Steve with a look through his lashes, a bashful smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve replied, his stomach twisting nervously.

 

 

Steve watched as Peter mustered up the courage to walk over to Jasmine on the dance floor. At the same time, MJ turned away to face the punch bowl. Sighing, Steve walked over to her and poured himself a cup. “How’s it going?”

“It’s prom,” she replied plainly, setting the ladle down. “It’s terrible.”

“He’s a kid,” Steve said. “Kids make mistakes.” She looked to him in question. “I’m sure, if he knew how you felt, he’d be over here asking you to dance.”

She shook her head with a frown. “You’re so off base.”

“I am?” So, you’re not staring at them because you want to dance with Peter.” Her mouth twisted. “Did you want to dance with Jasmine? She’s very pretty.”

Sighing, MJ covered her face. “It’s stupid. Okay, but like, I didn’t have to be here every Saturday for the past month. I didn’t have to volunteer. But I did because I thought maybe… it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Steve said. He gestured over to where Tony was badgering the DJ to play something decent. “I didn’t have to volunteer either and here I am.”

Her eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“I’m Captain America. I’m supposed to be brave but I can’t even ask someone out on a date. I’ll drop by and help them chaperone a prom, but I can’t ask him to go get a milkshake with me.”

She laughed, a delightful sound that brought a smile to Steve’s face. “A milkshake? You planning on going to the sock hop later?” Steve bumped her lightly with his hip as he sipped the punch. “You’re adults. Just ask, man.”

“You’re a teenager, just ask,” Steve countered. Sighing, she tapped her fingers on the table, her eyes cutting to Peter once more before she averted them once more. “You’re a great girl, MJ. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” He set his plastic cup down on the table and stepped back as an upbeat song played over the speakers. “Now, I’m new to all this but you should be dancing, right?”

He started bobbing his head, rocking his hips in a bit of a swing as she stared at him in horror. “This is a bad idea.”

“Oh, I’m sure of it, but I’m just an old man and I’ve never been to a prom before.” He gestured for her to join him and, to his surprise, she did. If only to pull his arms down.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

Steve started some jerky form of dancing, his arms up around his chest as he did a version of the Charleston. “Is this not right?” MJ laughed, shuffling from side to side.

“Okay, just follow my lead.”

She took his hands and started teaching him what everyone else was doing. It took some time before he got the hang of it, moving along with the song. MJ was smiling, her disappointment forgotten as they danced.

 

 

 

Tony watched Jasmine say something to her friends before they huddled around her excitedly. Then Peter slumped over to the bleachers and sat down with a heavy sigh. Tony followed concernedly, leaving the DJ to continue playing songs greener than his Brita filter. He sat down next to Peter, unsure whether the kid would appreciate a comforting shoulder pat.

In the end, he squeezed his shoulder once and asked, “Did I ever tell you about Rebecca DeLucci?”

“Huh?”

“She was this amazing girl in my senior class. She could’ve been a model; that’s how beautiful she was. I mustered the courage to go over and talk to her one day. Stumbled my way through asking her to go on a date with me and she laughed in my face. I was 12, mind you. It probably wouldn’t have worked out.”

Peter smiled, “And you’re telling me this because…”

“She turn you down?”

Peter shook his head, clasping his hands together beneath his chin as he watched the dancefloor. “No, she said ‘yes’.”

“Then why are you over here?”

“It’s stupid.”

“I’m an expert in stupid.”

“She didn’t laugh,” he began, looking to Tony miserably. “The joke about the two electrons… she didn’t laugh.”

Tony raised a brow, “Okay?”

“I wanted her to laugh.” He shook his head, a sad smile on his face. “It’s a stupid, nerdy joke and that’s half of what makes it funny, you know? But she didn’t laugh.”

“And that makes you think she’s not someone you want?”

Peter leaned back, crossing his arms as he stared out across the dancefloor where Captain America was thoroughly embarrassing himself. “MJ laughed.” A soft smile spread across his face. “Called me an idiot, but she laughed.”

“Did she?” He shook his head, ruffling Peter’s hair. “The girl that hates parties and crowds and people in general, the same girl that mysteriously volunteered to help decorate this little shindig laughed at your nerdy joke? Imagine that.”

Blushing, Peter pulled away and straightened his hair. “MJ’s… complicated. She doesn’t like me. Not like that.”

“Kid, I’ve gone to seventeen ball games in the last year and I hate baseball. I’ve been to the MoMA more times than I care to admit and it’s not my cup of tea. I know going to things because you like the person you’re with.” He watched Steve bob his head and try to follow MJ’s lead through a series of moves, nearly stumbling over his own feet. Warming, he muttered quietly, “God, I love that idiot.”

Peter looked to him, “You really think so?”

Startled, Tony stammered a bit, “I mean, I guess? It’s a pretty bad crush. He bought me a corsage for god’s sake—”

“No, I mean about MJ. Wait— he bought you a corsage?” Tony showed it off, laughing softly. “MJ made her own,” Peter said, his gaze returning to the dancefloor. “She’s not like anyone else, Mr. Stark.”

“The best one’s never are.” He nodded towards the dancefloor. “Now, I’m not an expert on this kinda thing but, I think now’s the time where you go ask her to dance. Go, go, save my dork from embarrassing himself further.”

Grinning, Peter stood up and straightened his tie. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

 

 

There was a tap on Steve’s shoulder and he turned to find Peter standing there.

“Mind if I cut in?” he asked, shuffling nervously.

Steve turned to MJ in question. She looked to Peter for a moment and then nodded. Steve stepped back with a smile.

“You look really pretty, MJ,” he heard as he headed over to Tony’s spot on the bleachers.

“You tired?” Tony asked as Steve reached out for his hands. Tony let him, confusion taking hold. “What are you doing?”

Steve pulled him up and lead him to the corner of the dance floor. “Dance with me,” he said.

“Oh no, I saw what you were doing out there. That wasn’t dancing.”

“Please?” He turned on the puppy dog eyes, biting down a smile as Tony’s resolve softened. “It’s my first prom.”

Shaking his head, Tony nodded, letting himself be led closer to the center. A slow song faded in, softer than the one before it. Steve regripped Tony’s hand and pulled him in closer, holding Tony’s gaze as he began to sway.

“This is much more my speed,” he confessed, relishing in Tony’s warmth.

“I’ll bet.” He chewed on his lip, glancing at the dancers around them before meeting Steve’s eyes again. “That was a nice thing you did back there.”

“What? Oh, with MJ? That wasn’t nice. She’s a great kid. She just needed a pick me up. Been there.”

“You’ve been a teenage girl at prom?”

“I’ve been the last choice with my first choice,” he explained, turning them carefully. “It’s not fun.”

Tony nodded, his eyes softening. “Well, if it’s any consolation,” he leaned in, resting his cheek on Steve’s shoulder. “You’re my first choice.”

Heart pounding, Steve swayed to the music, fighting to keep his face neutral. “I am?”

“You are.”

“Is that a new development?”

“Maybe.” He lay there for a moment, breathing softly before he pulled back to look Steve in the eye. “No one’s ever asked me to prom before.”

“Well, you were 12 the first time around.”

“I know but, you bought me a corsage,” he said with a laugh, his eyes falling to his wrist. “And you open doors for me and pull my chair out even when it’s just dinner at home. You treat me like… I don’t know. I’ve never really had that before.”

“So, I’m your first choice because I have basic manners.”

“I’ve put out for less,” Tony replied and Steve’s face warmed in response. “But I mean it, thanks for doing this. It means a lot to the kid.”

“You’re welcome.” The song faded out and Steve stilled, holding Tony’s gaze as another fast song faded in. MJ’s words came back to him and he forced the words past his lips. “Would you maybe consider going to get a milkshake with me sometime?”

Tony’s eyes lit up in amusement.    



End file.
